Chapter 253
|image = Delegates.jpg |Release Date = 08 October 2012 |Chapter = 253 |Volume = 05 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 252 |Next Chapter = Chapter 254}}The chapter starts with Seira and Regis coming to the airport to meet Rostere and Muar as the representatives of Lukedonia. Rostere is mistaken in thinking that not all the representatives have arrived but Seira confirms that Lukedonia only sent the two of them. Rostere and Muar look uncomfortable but Rostere steps up to apologize for dismissing them for looking too young (Nobles' age cannot be judged on appearance). They all introduce each other and Muar teases them for being a Loyard and a Landegre, calling them real kids as he already knows what happened to their clans. This angers Regis but Seira stops him from going any further. Yuri is very entertained by this and Muar carries on by saying although they may be very old in human standards, they are still very young in noble standards, leading him into thinking that Lukedonia is not taking this very seriously. However, Seira rebukes Muar with the right given to her as a representative of Lukedonia, saying that his attitude clearly suggests that the Union is disrespecting Lukedonia. Yuri convinces himself that Seira is a beautiful, strong lady. Muar dismisses Seira's comment, thinking that they don't even know much about the incident (Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs 12th Elder) but Seira clarifies that they know very well as she was directly involved in the battle. The Elders are all very shocked to hear this and Muar asks Yuri for confirmation, who is unable to give a definite answer. Rostere laughs loudly and insists on discussing about the main issue and asks Seira for Lukedonia's explanation. Seira tells them that she is about to explain the same thing as the message from Lukedonia to Union, which says that the 12th Elder attacked the KSA and the people associated with it therefore she had to step up and stop him, as she was nearby. She then says that she feels no necessity to explain any further. Rostere becomes curious and asks her why she feels that and Seira confirms that the Union has already received a message from Lukedonia. Rostere then asks them why Lukedonia submitted to Union's request and sent two representatives. Seira replies by demanding them to explain the motives of the 12th Elder to use his strength. Seira carries on by saying that Lukedonia will not remain still if not presented with a proper reason. Muar becomes angry and gathers up his strength to let out masses of aura from his body. Yuri, Bonerre and Regis cannot bear this and Muar finds it funny that two mere, young nobles such as them are threatening the Elders of Union. He teases Regis for being barely able to stand up and questions the power of the mighty Nobles. However, Seira remains unaffected and she uses her aura to make her body glow in red and her aura suppresses that of the 11th Elder. Bonerre is surprised and Seira says that she has the right to talk to the Elders of Union as the clan leader of the Loyard Clan. Muar is impressed and no longer believes that it was luck that allowed her to defeat the 12th Elder and requests a duel. Seira doesn't refuse and Yuri immediately falls in love with Seira. However, Rostere steps in to stop Muar and asks Seira to forgive them. He claims that the actions of the 12th Elder were unexpected for the Union and claims that their reason for coming here is to investigate the matter. He wonders if that may qualify as a reasonable reply but promises to contact them if they find out more. The next scene features a meeting in Frankenstein's household and Tao reports that it's highly likely that this incident also has something to do with Dr. Crombel. He also says that the DA-5 were also sent here to investigate Dr. Crombel and that he cannot think of any other reason for the 12th Elder to have come here. Frankenstein asks Seira what the 10th and 11th Elders were like and Regis instead confirms that they were powerful. Seira agrees with Regis and says that she does not know if she will definitely be able to beat them. This shocks all and Frankenstein is surprised by the immense technology under Union's possession. Tao comes up with an idea which is to use Dr. Crombel and reveal the things he tried to hide when he was here (incidents involving the Infected, etc.). Tao predicts that the Elders will retreat if they find any relevant data on Crombel. Frankenstein is concerned as Crombel is already using them for his purpose and M-21 asks Tao how they will get any data on Crombel. Tao smiles and says that HE can always invent some and plant it in the Union server. Tao says that it doesn't matter whether the data is perfect or not as it will make it less suspicious and tells Frankenstein that he will quickly leave to implant the evidence before it's too late. Takeo also offers to help and the two leave for the DA-5's old safehouse. Takeo wonders how the place still exists and Tao explains that he deleted the data on the Union server which states that they had another safehouse. Tao sets up his laptop, planning to leave the evidence here and using the server to enable to Elders to find out about this quickly. However, they are interrupted by Yuri, who comes through the window, having heard something which deeply troubles him. Category:Chapters